(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data correlation, and more particularly to correlating contact data generated by multiple-contact tracking systems with one of a plurality of contacts, and reassessing the associations of the contact data with each particular contact.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of multiple-contact tracking assessment or correlation schemes are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,271, contact position data is initially processed through a coarse filter. All unrejected data is then passed on to a more stringent nearest-neighbor filter for correlation to a stored contact track. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,325, a measurement tree of nodes allows for the correlation between tracks and objects in a multi-contact tracking system. Three-dimensional volume measurements of the objects are correlated to one or more tracks by projecting a contact measurement into three two-dimensional planes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,225, contact data from multiple sensors are correlated to provide a more accurate estimate of contact position. However, none of the prior art provide for reassessment of correlations as a means of verification and error correction. This is especially valuable in scenarios where multiple types of sensors are used to provide incoming data for evaluating a tactical situation. Without effective correlation and fusion of data from multiple types of sensors, a tactical situation xe2x80x9cpicturexe2x80x9d can present conflicting information.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for processing uncorrelated contact data in order to identify which of a plurality of contacts the uncorrelated contact data is most likely to be associated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for reassessing the correlation of contact data to a particular contact.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for reassessing the data associated with the most recently created or updated contact solution in order to see if the most recently created or updated contact solution is correlated with an already existing contact solution.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of processing uncorrelated data from at least one multiple-contact tracking system is provided. The method identifies which of a plurality of contacts being tracked that the uncorrelated data is most likely to be associated. Reference data is provided that is associated with reference contacts. In accordance with a first application of a threshold test, the uncorrelated data is compared to the reference data associated with each reference contact. In accordance with a first application of a scoring test, the uncorrelated data is compared to the reference data associated with each reference contact passing the first application of the threshold test. A comparison score is generated between the uncorrelated data and each reference contact passing the first application of the threshold test. In accordance with a second application of the threshold test, the uncorrelated data is compared to reference data associated with the one reference contact generating the greatest comparison score during the first application of the scoring test. The uncorrelated data is combined with the reference data associated with the one reference contact generating the greatest comparison score to define an updated reference contact when the second application of the threshold test is passed. However, the uncorrelated data defines a new reference contact when the second application of the threshold test is failed. In accordance with a third application of the threshold test, either the updated reference contact or new reference contact is compared to all the other reference contacts. Then, in accordance with a second application of the scoring test, either the updated reference contact or new reference contact is compared to the reference contacts passing the third application of the threshold test. A comparison score is generated between either the updated reference contact or new reference contact and the reference contacts passing the third application of the threshold test. The uncorrelated data, defining either the updated reference contact or new reference contact, is combined with the reference data associated with the reference contact that has passed the third application of the threshold test and has the greatest comparison score generated by the second application of the scoring test. However, such combining only occurs when the greatest comparison score generated by the second application of the scoring test exceeds a threshold value.